The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices, and particularly to semiconductor structures having a self-aligned contact structure, and methods of manufacturing the same.
Formation of a self-aligned contact structure on a replacement gate structure is very challenging because a trench formed by an etch needs to stop on the replacement gate structure. While formation of an etch stop layer on top of a replacement gate structure has been proposed as a solution, such a solution requires an integration scheme that incorporates deposition and removal of a suitable material. Thus, an integration scheme that allows formation of self-aligned contact structures without requiring formation of an etch stop layer is desired.